UFO
UFO was the name of two robots that competed in Series 6 and Series 7 of Robot Wars with very different designs for each series. The Series 6 version was a compact two wheeled invertible box-shaped robot with a spike that was intended to draw other robots into its claw, very similar to the original version of The Executioner but the weapon was only effective when right way up. The Series 7 version was also two wheeled but was also a traditional wedge shape with a front-hinged flipper, a similar design to Cassius 2. UFO was the only robot to entered by completely different team members from a team in its two appearances. Robot History Series 6 In the first round of Series 6, UFO was put up against The Stag, Vader and the 9th seeds Wild Thing. UFO found it quite difficult to get underneath the other robots with its arm, let alone flip them. It went for the pit release, but then it got wedged underneath the button, until Vader used its disc to violently free it. The Stag meanwhile, had been counted out by Refbot, so UFO finished it off by pushing it into the pit. With three robots still active, it went to a judges' decision, who did not send UFO through to the next round. Series 7 UFO had a rocky start in Series 7 when the team couldn't get UFO's flipper to work, and ended up having to fight the first round without a weapon. In Round 1, UFO went up against Crushtacean, the 10th seeds Behemoth and Tartarus. UFO couldn't do much in this battle besides wedge under Crushtacean and pin it against the wall. However, Behemoth had flipped over Tartarus, and then decided to flip Crushtacean out of the arena, allowing UFO a free pass to the second round. Before their second round battle, the team was able to get the flipper working, which was fortunate because UFO's next opponent was Judge Shred 3. Indeed, Judge Shred flipped UFO over, but UFO easily self-righted with its flipper. UFO then flipped Judge Shred up against the wall, but couldn't get it out of the arena, or keep it upturned. UFO was flipped by Judge Shred again, and in a cruel twist of fate, landed on its side, meaning it couldn't use its flipper to self right. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1-5: Did not enter *Series 6: Heat, Round 1 *Series 7: Heat, Round 2 Outside Robot Wars UFOother.jpg|The alternate version of UFO, at Newark Kit Car Show 2003 UFOAlternate.jpg|The other model of the UFO not entered into Robot Wars, at Robot Crusade 2003 Taurus.png|UFO as Taurus after Robot Wars UFO Today.jpeg|UFO today at a Robots Live event UFO_2014.jpg|UFO in 2014 Team UFO was also seen at various live events with an alternate version of UFO, which was not entered into Robot Wars. This version looked similar to the original UFO, but was armed with a small lifter. There were two models of this version, one was more hexagonal, the other was longer. After Robot Wars, the Series 7 version of UFO was sold to friends of Team UFO: Alan Young of Team BlazerBotics, who rebuilt the robot's internals to compete in the main circuit again, with a red paint scheme and under the new name of Taurus. Taurus fought in the 2005 UK Championships Winter Tour, reaching the finals before losing to Merlin, another robot from its new team. After this, UFO reverted to its old name, and was seeded 10th for the following year, but fell in the heats. Since then, UFO has appeared at odd live events right up to 2013, but Team BlazerBotics primarily fight with Merlin and Kronic. In July 2014, Alan stated that it might be time to build a new UFO. The front hinged flipper will be kept if a new UFO is built. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots from Wales Category:Robots that debuted in Series 6 Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots with Front-Hinged True Flippers Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with acronyms for names